


Both Of Us

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wondered how it would have been like if both Indominuses had survived. So here it is: one shots about Dominic and Dominique, the Indominus Rexes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of Us

_You're lucky you're strong_. Is something Dominic's sister reminds him daily. 

 _Aren't you technically younger?_ Dominic screeches.  

 _Yeah, but I'm_ technically _stronger._

Dominic and Dominique are what Claire and Nick and several others call– Indominus Rexes. 

As far as Dominic knows, he and his sister are dinosaurs in captivity. They eat meat from the hard cold claw and people like looking at them. But he doesn't know what their name means or what they're supposed to do. 

Dominic fears his sister won't like it. She doesn't like a lot of stuff. 

 _I don't want to be here._ His sister growls all the time during the day. _We have to leave this place Dom._ His sister says softly at night. 

Dominic's a bit smaller than Dominique.  They look almost identical and they act almost the same. But Dominique knows weak when she sees it. She's never told him, but when they just hatched - she almost ate him. No joke, she smelt weak and saw weak and well, almost bit his head off. 

The thing that stopped her from biting down was the scratch he left her. It burned at first and she felt enraged that something so weak could hurt her. But she was please she didn't have to be alone. The scratch left a scar and Dominic often stares at it, causing Dominique to move her face close to him and shove the old thing in his face teasing him about how that was the best he could do when he was a hatchling. 

He doesn't need her to remind him, because every time they eat or fight or the humans used to 'run tests on them' Dominic is already reminded: _I'm lucky I'm strong._

 

One night, Dominic wakes up to a loud hard noise. He looks around for his sister but she isn't there. 

He walks around to the noise and finds Dominique at the wall.

_What are you doing?_

Dominique barely looks at him, _Help me._

Dominique scratches at the walls with her long hard claws making a horrible noise.

_Dominic. Help me. I finally have a plan to leave._

Dominic goes to her and lifts his right claw softly. _We can't claw this down Dom._

_We aren't trying to. It's a distraction._

So he claws. He scratches the tall wall and even jumps a bit to reach higher up. 

_That's good._ Dominique says moving away, she turns and heads back to their sleeping area. 

Dominic watches her walk away and worries about tomorrow.

But that's just them, Dominique is strong and cold. Dominic is worrisome and caring. That's how they work so well. 

 

 In the morning, Dominique wakes him up and there's people at the staring at them once more. 

Perhaps it's a part of her plan again, that Dominique forces Dominic to stay where the people can't see them. After a while, the claw comes down with two big hunks of meat. It smells good and Dominic almost goes but Dominique pushes him back and growls lowly. 

_I don't doubt you. But I know you aren't as strong as me._ Dominique says softly to her brother. _I need you to think of something that will trigger a gift you have._

_Alright. What do I think of?_

_I'll tell you after I tell you what this will do._ Dominique says, _After you trigger it, the humans will find it difficult to be able to see you and that's what you want. But you have to be quiet and focus and follow my lead._

_Of course. Now what do I think of?_

Dominique leans in close and whispers, _Close your eyes...and think of me, your strong big sister and my strong big teeth...and imagine me burying my sharp teeth into your neck and_ ripping _you_ \- 

Dominic pulls away and opens his eyes in fear and rage. Dominic is scared and so angry that his sister would make him think that. _Scare_ him like that. 

But Dominique isn't fazed at all. If anything, she's pleased. _You did it. I can't feel your heat._

 _Dominique!_ Dominic rams his head into his sister's ribs.

 _Don't be angry. You know I would_ never _hurt you. Dominic, it was just a trigger._

After a few minutes, Dominic has cooled down. He knows she would never hurt him, he's her brother. When Dominique senses he's ready, it's right on time too. She can smell the humans within the walls with them. They have come to search for them, but will find something greater.

Once the two mighty rexes reach the opposite side of their prison, Dominique looks over at her brother. Dominic can see the human insides between her teeth. He looks away but is pushed over by his sister wanting his gleeful attention. _Don't be upset Dom. You have to admit, that was better than any hunk of meat we ate before._

Dominic barely ate half of what Dominique ate but he can still taste the tangy flavour of the human blood. _And there's more~_

Dominic watches Dominique walk away, forward to where he can smell more humans. She is so tough and scary. A worthy triumphant dinosaur. He needs to follow her, agree to her plans and allow her to rage over this place. He is nervous when he begins walking after her. But it washes away when she turns back to him and roars at him.

He has one thought on his mind as he catches up to his sister. _I'm lucky I'm strong._  

**Author's Note:**

> "I wish I was strong enough to lift, not one, but both of us." -Dominic 
> 
> "Someday, I _will_ be strong enough to lift, not one, but both of us." -Dominique


End file.
